Smartass Tutor
by KarmagisaAllTheWay
Summary: Senior Levi, hot, gay soccer player, has been tutoring raging bisexual Eren for about a year now. Everyone wants them to date except them. Until well...maybe Eren figures out that that wouldn't be so bad. !Soccer, basketball, crazy antics, and cute dimples!
1. Chapter 1

"Oi brat, pay attention!" I look up from my paper into the grey eyes of my tutor. "We're not in art class Eren, stop doodling and finish the problem." I sigh, moving my pencil back to the equation. I catch levi rolling his eyes at my behavior but I chose to ignore. _I'd take art class over this any day._

I attempt to finish the problem, trying to remember everything Levi has told me. When I'm done, I hand it over to the senior himself to check. He snatches it from my hands and examines the paper. After a long sigh, he sets it back down. _Oh Great. _ "Look, kid," He turns the paper back to me, "I can tell you know what you're doing, but you have got to pay attention to the small things. You get through the difficult part but then mess up the easy steps." I look back down at the paper before pushing it away and groaning.

"This is so stupid, I'm done for today." I lean back onto the floor, propping up my head with my arms. _This shit is useless anyway. _I hear Levi shift from his spot on the other side of the coffee table. Before I can see what he's doing he kicks me in my side. I yelp in pain before quickly standing on my feet. "What was that for asshole?!" I yell at the older teen, he doesn't respond and my eyes follow him as he goes back to his spot.

"First of all, I say when we're done," He starts as I take back my spot on the floor, "And second, stop overreacting like some girl, I said you got the difficult part, didn't I?" He gives me his usual deadly glare, I try to return it but eventually give up. I slouch back and groan again, "I hope you know that was totally sexist." Levi doesn't respond as he writes out another problem for me to solve. I stare off into the ceiling while waiting.

_I'm glad that with levi's help my grades have gone up a bunch but that doesn't mean I have enjoy the tutoring sessions….he didn't have to kick me so hard… _I subconsciously rub my side. _I really wish I could get back to my painting, I was just starting to get into it when he showed up. _I sigh quietly.

I sense levi's eyes on me so I look back down at him. He looks annoyed at first but after a few seconds his face softens a bit. I send him a questioning glare. "You know what," He starts, putting his pencil down and unzipping his backpack, "Let's just go ahead and call it, I need time to eat before practice anyway." He slides his folders in, standing up and already heading to the door. I jump up in excitement, "Yay! Thanks so much!" I follow him out of my room with a huge smile on my face. "No need to thank me brat." I frown slightly at the nickname, but keep smiling anyway.

We make our way to the front room and I stop in the kitchen to grab a water from the fridge. "Here." I stop him before he walks out the front door and hand him the water. He looks at it for a second and then looks back at me. He shrugs, "Thanks, Kid." I roll my eyes, "You know you're only two years older than me, right?" He smirks and then walks out the door without another word.

_I swear this man thinks he's so much better than me… _I start heading back to my room as I think more on the subject. _Well, I guess he could be worse... At least he's not as bad as horse face. _I snicker to myself at the thought.

* * *

_Oi Dickface_

I look over at my phone, rolling my eyes at Jean's message before answering.

_Wat do you want babydick_

_The gang's goin to watch the practice today, r u comin_

_Nah_

I put my phone back down without a second thought and pick up my brush. "Honey!" I hear my Mom yell from the hallway before swinging my door open. I turn around to look at her, "Yes?" I put my brush back down and walk towards her. "Your Dad took the car so I need you to walk your sister home after practice."

I roll my eyes, "You do realize she doesn't need me to walk her, right? She's literally a beast, Mom." She sends me a glare, crossing her arms across her chest. I sigh. _This woman, I swear… _"Fine, whatever." She smiles and walks away without another word.

I quickly get out of my dirty art clothes and find a pair of skinny jeans and a clean camouflage t-shirt before walking out. I decide to update Jean before starting my way down the street. _At least we don't live that far away from the soccer field. _

I finally see my friends as I walk closer to the bleachers, they wave at me as soon as they notice I'm here. I wave back before stopping for a second to see if I can spot Mikasa on the field. It's not difficult considering she's the only woman player though. I find her with an expressionless face wearing a grey sports bra, black shorts, and all her soccer guards. I run towards the bleachers again, sitting down next to my best friend, Armin.

"Oh so the antisocial butterfly finally decided to join the rest of the world?" I decide to completely ignore Jean and turn to Armin as he greets me. "How's your day so far?" He smiles. _Polite as ever. _"Fine, tutoring with Levi then painting till now. Mom wanted me to walk Mikasa home, as if she can't handle it by herself." Armin laughs, "Mrs. Yeager just worries. How was tutoring?" I open my mouth to answer but then get interrupted by jean's fat ass tackling me. "Hey!" I yell out.

"I bet this whole tutoring thing is just a cover up. So tell me, who tops? He's more manly but you're way taller." The group snickers and I punch jean in the gut. He smirks and punches me back on the shoulder. We go back and forth for awhile before we're suddenly pulled apart. _Oh no. _

I look over at Mikasa and put on the most innocent face I can. "Hey Sis, are you guys almost done?" She drops both of us onto the ground, then turns to look down at me, "No, you guys were too distracting so coach told me to take care of you. So please behave." I nod immediately, and look over at jean hesitate but eventually nods too.

I slowly stand back up as I watch Mikasa walk back to the team. I catch Levi's glare for the first time since getting here. He's completely shirtless with black basketball shorts. _Damn, why does he have to be so hot, so not fair… _I notice the smirk on his face as he stares back at me. _He's totally making fun of me. _I quickly flip him off, seeing another mocking expression before I take back my seat next to armin.

The rest of practice goes by slowly. We just sit there and talk about dumb things like what crazy shit we did over the summer and our plans for the weekend.

"But seriously, dude. You guys should go out." I roll my eyes at Conny, "You're bi, he's gay, its like, a perfect match." The group laughs and Reiner pats his shoulder, "Totally not how it works dude. Although…" I sense what Reiner is about to say and sigh loudly. _I wish they would just give up on this._ He elbows me before continuing, "Come on! You guys totally have chemistry." I laugh sarcastically, "Sorry to disappoint but I don't take chemistry." He rolls his eyes at me and suddenly gets me in a headlock. I struggle in his hold for awhile before just giving up. "You know what I mean asshole. Just admit it, you like that shorty, don't you?" I start to struggle again, annoyed by the dumb question. The group just laughs at us before suddenly stopping.

"Shorty? You wouldn't happen to be talking about me?" Reiner quickly drops me, causing my head to hit the bleachers with a loud bang. I ignore the pain and look over at levi's dark expression. "U-uh, no." Reiner answers, looking nervous as hell. I snicker sightly at his reaction, Levi gives him a deadly glare. "Good."

He then shifts to looking at me, and I give him a small smile, "Since you're an idiot, you probably didn't even notice that I accidently took you're homework." He crosses his arms over his chest. I frown, "Why is every word out of your mouth _always_ an insult?" I stand up and rub my head. He smirks, "Just making sure little brats like you don't end up falling for me." My eyes widen slightly, and I feel an embarrassing blush on my cheeks. _Shit,_ _I forgot he heard our conversation._ Before I can say anything he motions for me to follow him to his car. I tell Mikasa to wait for me as I walk past her.

He opens the door and reaches for his backpack. I stand quietly leaning on the side of the car. He hands me the papers, I quickly glance at them, dreading having to finish it all by tomorrow morning. I slide my hand through my hair and look back at levi, "Thanks, guess it's a good thing I ended up coming to watch practice, huh?" Levi silently nods, keeping his eyes on me without saying anything. He seems to be thinking about something. "Uh….yes?" I question his strange behavior. He seems to think one second longer before reaching for his phone in his pocket.

"Put your number in." He puts his phone out to me with a new contact on screen. _He wants my number? _I slowly grab the phone, and quickly putting my number into the contact already labeled 'Brat'. I roll my eyes before giving it back.

"You know you could've just asked." I laugh, Levi responds with an annoyed look. "Well I don't give my number away to just anyone. Too many annoying people to bug me." He slides his phone back into his basketball shorts. Suddenly I am reminded that he's shirtless and has amazing abs and I look away before dwelling on it anymore.

"So you're saying that I'm _not just anyone _to you?" I smirk, watching Levi roll his eyes with a smirk matching my own. "Yeah, right. I just don't want to have to go through the trouble of finding your sorry ass when stuff like this happens again." My eyebrows furrow at the offense while I cross my arms, "You know, your the one that made the mistake of taking my homework." Levi gives a small laugh as he climbs into his car, "Yeah okay, kid. Seeya at school." He drives away before I get the chance to be more mad at him. I huff but then sigh as I turn back around to find my sister.

I run up to everyone still on the bleachers with Mikasa now included in the group. "Oh so you're done making out?" Jean says as I arrive. I smirk, "Oh please, even if I was, that would more action than you could ever get." He immediately jumps up and throws a punch. The fight is quickly broken up by mikasa.

Soon Armin, Mikasa, and I start heading home. "Did you get your homework done?" Mikasa asks me as I look down and groan, "Almost," I look back up, "I got frustrated so Levi let me call it quits early." Armin smiles at me, "Well that was nice of him." I smile slightly, "Yeah, I guess. I did get to work on my painting for awhile so that was nice." Mikasa gives me a side-eye, "I hope he's not being too easy on you, you've been doing good in school lately, now is not the time to let it all slip." I laugh and pat my sister's shoulder, "You worry too much." She huffs in response.

That night I lay in bed trying to sleep as my phone suddenly goes off. _I thought I muted the group chat… _I reach over to my phone and unlock it. I immediately know who it is as I read the message.

_Hey Brat_

_levi it's like 11_

_What? Is it your bedtime? _

_Wat do u want_

_For you to use proper english. _

_proper english is bullshit _

_And I thought I taught you better_

_What do you actually want, did u steal more of my hw?_

_Steal? As if I would ever need to _

_That's fair. _

_At least you're smart enough to know that much _

_I'm actually rly tired so unless u want something im goin to bed_

_Nope, I just wanted to annoy you _

I huff aloud.

_Wow, greatest tutor ever, keeping me up on a school night just to annoy me_

_You're welcome _

_Watever, gn _

_Wait_

_Wat_

_My friends wanted to invite you and your friends to some stupid hang out tomorrow for a movie, I don't wanna do it but I'm being blackmailed. _

"Hang out with Levi intentionally? That's a new concept…" I humor quietly.

_Y didn't you just lead with that?_

_Just shut up and answer _

I already know everyone would be okay with it, any excuse to hang out, really. Is it kind of sudden..._eh it's not like anything ad could happen. _

_I'm sure everyone would be up to it ig_

_Okay, cool. See you then. _

**This is the author, idk how often this story will be updated. I made the poor decision of taking chemistry, algebra 2, and geometry all in the same year. I'm also in band so i have alot practice and games and comps. Anyway, this story has been sitting half-done in my docs for awhile and I just randomly decided to continue it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Move-" I shove people out of my way as I walk through the halls. _These idiots always insist on standing the middle of the fucking hallway and act surprised when push them. _I make it into my locker to get ready for class. I'm one of the first ones to enter into my homeroom, and as per usual, so is Hange. "I did it, are you happy now?" I throw my phone at Hange's face and fall back into my seat as she barely manages to catch it. "Good morning! And yes I am very happy. Thank you." She reaches over to put my phone back on my desk. I look her, "You fucking owe me, you know that." Hange snickers, "I still have more pictures for blackmail, just so you know." I slouch forward and glare at my friend, "Hey," She continues, "You'll thank me later when you fall for him and my ship can finally sail." I roll my eyes, _Fucking ship my ass, she just enjoys messing with me,_ I decide to ignore her as she laughs and starts going on some tangent about some science thing.

_I don't even mind hanging out with the brat...it'll probably be fun actually. Not that I'd ever tell Hange that, she'd take it way out of proportion. _I scowl thinking about it. _But I'm still pissed at her for blackmailing me. _

"Good morning Levi, Hange!" A deep, booming voice brings me out of my thoughts. "Morning Erwin." I greet him as he sits in front of me. "He did it Erwin!" Hange exclaims, I roll my eyes as he laughs. He pats my shoulder with obvious empathy.

"And why are we hanging out with them again?" Ymir questions from across our lunch table. "I don't know, he just asked and I said yes. Said somethin about his friends wanted to hang out with us. But it's a free movie so does it matter?" I go to take a bite from my sandwich when my friends give me that annoying look I know so well by now, I roll my eyes. "It's not some freaking date, okay? Why would he invite everyone like that if it was?" Everyone laughs at my frustration. Krista looks at me with kind eyes, "Maybe he's just nervous to be alone with you?" I start to get mad at the statement but honestly can't get mad at that angelic face. "I doubt it, Levi? Nervous? Sure. Anyway, don't you guys ever get tired of this fucking teasing? Literally nothing has or will happen between us so y'all should just get ahead while you still can." I stand up to throw away my empty tray. Armin gets up and follows behind me.

"You know they're just looking out for you, right?" He smiles, I groan lightly, "Well, yeah. But that doesn't mean I can't be annoyed. Besides, why do they think, out of everyone, Levi is the one I should date? Being an actractive bisexual leaves me with many options you know." I pop my hip to insinuate the point. Armin laughs a little and rolls his eyes, "Yes, very attractive." We both laugh, dropping our trays in the trash when we finally get there.

"Brat." I hear a very familiar, somewhat deep, voice from behind us. I roll my eyes slightly at his timing. _Of course, the world is always working against me, almost forgot. _"Sup Levi." I turn around and look sightly down at my tutor. I hear Armin give a quiet greeting from my side, obviously a little intimidated by the senior. Not shocking, most people are. "Get out the fucking way." He scowls at me, I smile as I smoothly slide to the side. "Attitude much?" I cross my arms and turn around to Levi's back."The attitude is what keeps people from messing with me. Maybe you could take notes." He turns back around with that smirk I knew he had, so I smirk back at him. "Oh please, I have my own methods to keep people in check, thank you very much." I look at my nails in a sassy manner. He rolls his eyes, "You're not some mean girl from a chick flick. Now move, shitty brat in the way as always." He lightly pushes me to the side and goes back to his table with no more words. I roll my eyes again at his behavior. _Typical. _

Suddenly I remember Armin and look over at him. He's giving me a knowing glare, I groan loudly and start walking back to our table. "I don't even wanna hear it." I can hear him laugh but I ignore it as the bells rings, dismissing us from our lunch.

I violently disregard my backpack on the floor as I fall into bed. _Hate school. Hate homework._ I groan as I think about the work that needs to be done by the time I'm supposed to be picked up by my friends. "Maybe if I just get half of each subject done it'll look like I tried…" I try to convince myself that that makes sense and start working.

Time flies by and all of a sudden I can hear the music booming from my friends, most likely, speeding down the road to get me.

_Here._

I get the text from Jean to confirm it, and quickly slip on a grey sweatshirt and lightly stained ripped jeans. "Off to watch a movie with friends, I'll be back at 11 at the latest!" I yell out to my Mom as I run out the door. "Be safe honey!" I barely hear her yell back as the loud music becomes much more prominent. I roll my eyes at the song choice.

I get in as Conney, Sasha, and Krista are singing along to 'Truth Hurts' by Lizzo. Jean looks annoyed at the wheel with a giggling Marco on shot-gun. I sit next to Armin as he's trying to cover up his laughter. I start singing along as we drive off, getting into it as much as the others. I sing the chorus looking at Armin, as if I were saying the words to him. He just smiles and starts openly laughing. Before we know it we arrive at Erwin Smith's house, the soccer team captain and one of Levi's friends.

_Woah..._I look up at the impressive two story house as we all manage to file out of Jean's parents' minivan. The group heads towards the door and knocks. A very tall blonde man answers the door with a smile. "Welcome, welcome," He says as he motions for everyone to get in, "I'm Erwin, if any of you didn't already know. Make yourself at home, please." He says as he walks away into another room. I notice Levi sitting on the couch, with his legs crossed, flipping through the channels on TV. I sit next to him, Armin following me, sitting on the other side. Everyone manages to crowd onto or below the couch, Reiner and Bert opting to stand. Levi gives us an annoyed side glance.

"I didn't think you'd bring like half the school." He said, turning his head to me, I laugh lightly. "This isn't even the whole squad." The senior nods and takes a better glance around, "How the fuck do you guys even fit into one fucking car?" I smile, but get interrupted when Jean opens his ugle mouth. "Who fucking cares. What're we watching anyway?" I clench my fist with an annoyed face, holding in my anger in order to not destroy someone else's house.

Suddenly a brunette girl jumps out the kitchen with three bowls of popcorn, "I'm picking today so you best bet it's gonna be good!" She plops a bowl on Levi's lap, one on the coffee table and the other on a recliner. She opens a huge cabinet of DVDs as she introduces herself as Hanji. After a while she picks a horror movie, immediately putting it in after turning off all the lights.

"How can someone be that fucking dumb?" I hear Levi mumble to himself, I roll my eyes and grab some popcorn from his lap. "If people acted normal in horror movies then there would be no story." I whisper, earning a side glance. "Like there's a story way." He responds, fully turning his head to me. I pretend to be hurt by his words, grabbing my chest dramatically. "Take that back right now." He smiles and rolls his eyes. "I can kick you, you know." He responds, turning back to the movie. "Bet." He quickly kicks my shin full force, or as much as he can in our position. I pull up my leg and hold it, biting my lip to keep from yelling out. "Ahhh...Son of a bitch!" I whisper loudly, Levi looks over at me with a smirk, "Never challenge a soccer player." I wince, rubbing my leg, "Asshole." I punch his arm full force, I smirk as he winces and grabs his arm. "Payback." He gives me his signature death glare, which just makes me laugh.

"Will you guys stop flirting, some people are trying to watch a movie." Jean barks out from the edge of the couch. A small blush forms on my face before I manage to reach over and push Jean off the couch. I snicker as I watch him give me a death glare. Before I know it, we're brawling over top of Armin, who manages to escape before he gets caught in it. My friends are used to it so they just ignore us, but considering where we are, I decide to pull back before there's blood on anyone's carpet. "Fuck you, I'll beat you up later." I say to Jean as I sit back into my spot. He just huffs and sits on the floor with a middle finger in my direction.

The movie finished without any more interruptions and now everyone is chatting away. Armin and Hanji seem to be hitting it off, going off about some science stuff that's going over my head. Erwin joined their conversation as well, which doesn't surprise me at all. Those two are the top of their class and Armin is the top of our class, naturally the geniuses got along. I only half listen as Sasha and Connie go off on about school food sucking and planning on some protest. I notice Levi is just silently sitting, looking bored and uninterested in everything. I get up to get some punch, deciding to be nice and get one for Levi too.

I sit back down next to the brooding senior, silently handing him a drink, after giving me a look he takes it. He takes a drink before turning to me. "You finish your homework before coming over here?" I groan loudly, rolling my eyes as I notice him laugh into his cup. "No. No, I didn't. But I don't wanna talk about that right now." I say, taking a big swig before continuing, "What's your favorite color?" Levi looks incredulously at me like I'm an idiot. "Why?" He asks, I shrug with a bored look, "Why not? We never really talk about much other than school stuff." He seems to think it over while taking another drink.

"Blue, you?"

"I like army green. What music do you like?"

Levi gets an annoyed glint in his eyes. "Is this twenty-one questions now, brat?"

"Oh just muse me." I roll my eyes playfully.

He sighs, "Fine. I like rock music I guess."

"Figures." The senior stares at me pointedly for a reason, I laugh. "Well you give off the whole bad-boy-who-probably-owns-a-motorcyle vibe so rock makes sense." He looks surprised for a second then smirks. "Is that your round-a-bout way of calling me hot?" I feel color rise to my cheeks, I push his shoulder lightly. "No you asshole." He gives me his death glare at the contact which makes me laugh. We sit in a comfortable silence for a few seconds before Levi speaks up. "Well what about you? What music do you like?" His question surprises me at first but then I poke his side, "Oh so you're actually enjoying our game then-Ow!" He slaps my hand, making it sting a bit. He looks amused while I nurse my hand. I huffed before answering, "I like a lot of music pop, rock, rap, indie-" I count them off, "Sometimes classical. What hobbies do you have, like, besides Soccer." I look at him expectantly as he thinks about it. "Reading, or video games with Erwin." He shrugs. I gasp, "Erwin has games? Oh we gotta play-" I jump off the couch, jumping to interrupt Erwin and Armin's conversation. Soon after I ask he gets everything set up to have a mario kart showdown, everyone joining in.

After earning a very admirable third place, with Jean sulking at last place, Levi looking bored with second, and Armin grinning with a first place, we decide it's time to call it a night. Everyone, except for the three seniors, crowd out the door and back into the minivan. Even at night the car speeds down the road blaring with loud music and energetic singing teenagers.

As soon as I get home I jump into bed, pulling off my shirt and pants to settle on sleeping in underwear. I get under the covers and grab my phone.

_Brat._

I groan annoyedly

_I'm rly getting tired of that nickname_

_I don't fucking care _

_Ofc no txting me anyway _

_I swear I had an aneurysm just reading that, I was going to ask if you made it home_

I blush at the text. _That's surprisingly sweet…_

_Yea thanks_

_Good, because then I'd have to find some other kid to tutor for money_

I laugh but it turns into a yawn.

_Very funny, but I'm going to bed, good night_

_Night _


	3. Chapter 3

"Sup Faggot."

I stop mid-step, one hand is on the handle of the front door, backpack on and keys in the other hand. I sigh loudly as soon as I recognize the voice, not even bothering to look at him as I shut the door and set my keys back down on the table. I finally turn towards the couch, crossing my arms while I look down at my shitstain of an uncle.

"You're back." I say boringly, "Thought you would be gone for the longer this time. What has it been, a month? Pretty sure last time it was 4." I glare at him. He gives me a sickening smile, one that immediately indicates his drunken state I had not yet observed. He slowly sits up and looks at me, "Maybe I missed your ugly face. Got any money?" He slings an arm around my shoulders. I immediately push him away, causing him to stumble to the floor.

"I'm not giving you any fucking money. God it's not even afternoon yet and you're already drunk," I stomp back over to get my keys again, "I have to go to school, when I come back the house better not be a wreck. Also if you're going to go around fucking a bunch of poor women again then take them somewhere else, I can't do homework over the moaning." I open the door and glare at him. "I'm sure you'd like it a lot better if you gave up being a fag. You should join me, maybe you'll finally figure out that you're not gay." I clench my fist at his words, trying to hold back the urge to smash his face in. I put all my anger and disgust into my voice, "Just take it somewhere else asshole, okay?" He gives me a drunken thumbs up at that. I already know he's not going to remember what I said, or if he will even remember talking to me at all.

I slam the door on my way out and get into the car as quickly as I can. I sit in my car for a moment, just feeling the dread for the next few weeks till he leaves again. _At least I have practice….and I can try to stay over at Hanji's or Erwin's a few nights...not to mention tutoring the brat…._I nod then put my keys into the ignition, convincing myself that it'll be fine. As I drive off, I already know I'm late for school.

_You're late _ Hanji texts me from her seat as I finally sit down and get my paper out for notes.

_We're in class, shit stain, stop texting me._

I glare at her from the side.

_We're just worried about you, Levi, you're never late. _Erwin texts next.

_It's fine, just got distracted _

I tap irritably at my phone, knowing full well the worried expressions that I'm pointedly ignoring from my two best friends.

A few minutes later Hanji sends, _He's back, isn't he? _

I let out a sigh that they both catch. I don't even have to respond, they already know the answer. I feel Erwin's hand on my shoulder, he squeezes lighty and sincerely. "Mine and Hanji's doors are always open, you know that." He whispers in my ear. I usually hate physical contact like this, but I let it slide because of the nice sentiment. A rare warmth towards my friends fills my chest. I nod as a response, then go back to giving my full attention to the teacher with a hidden smile.

"Funny seeing you here." I say as I set my backpack down on the table. I was going to leave after I walked Mikasa and Armin to the library but on my way out I saw Levi sitting with his nose in some school work. I've never seen him here after school before, so I decided to let curiosity, and boredom, take me to his table. I smile fondly as I watch him slowly raise his head and give me a scowl.

"You get lost?" I let out an annoyed sound at his insult, "No I walked Armin and Mikasa here. I was going to leave but...you seemed more entertaining." I smile at him and he lets out a disbelieving huff. "Yeah, right. I'm trying to get some work done before practice so if you would leave, that'd be appreciated." I ignore his request, setting my hand to prompt up my head. I let my eyes look over at the work he mentioned. "It doesn't look like much."

He rolls his eyes, missing the usual playfulness, "Or just ignore me, shitty brat." He looks back down at his papers and starts writing something down. "It's all due next month, I'm getting ahead." My eyes widen at his admission, "Next month? Not even Armin gets that far ahead!" Someone shushes me as I get too loud, I give them an annoyed look but quiet down anyway, "Why don't you just go home?"

He groans loudly, earning himself a shush as well before he glares at them hard. He sets his pencil down and leans back in his chair, fixing the table with angry scowl. "I don't exactly want to be home right now."

He looks upset, or possibly just angry as he says it. I can tell he's not going to elaborate so I don't bother asking. He picks his pencil up and starts writing again, seemingly ignoring my presence. He seems to get like this sometimes, from what I can tell from one year of his tutoring. In the past I didn't really care, I would just move on and avoid making him more angry. This time though...maybe I feel bad. He does so much for me, and although he is paid, I still feel like I've done nothing in return. Besides, after the movie night I feel like I can at least call him my friend at this point. I think on it a moment longer before finally making up my mind.

"Would you," I pause to see if I've got his attention. He looks up with an annoyed, yet questioning, look. I continue, "Would you like to come over to my house?" His eyes widen in shock, and I totally understand, I'm shocking myself too to be honest. However, I power through and keep talking before he can respond, "I mean-you don't have to. I just figured it's better than working on some assignment you really don't have to do. And I have video games. I know you said you play with Erwin so…" I look over at a bookshelf to my left to avoid his stare. Levi is silent. After a while I start to fear rejection. _God it's not like I asked him on a date stop being a baby._ I squeeze my eyes shut as I hear him stand up suddenly.

"Okay, let's go." He says, already walking away. I open my eyes and stare at his retreating figure. After a moment I realize what's happening and leap into action, grabbing my backpack and running to catch up. As we walk side by side I let out a relieved sigh, and feel an embarrassingly bright smile break out on my face. "Okay, okay. We have about two hours before you need to start getting ready for practice, so no story driven games. I have first-person shooter games, do you like those?" As we walk to my house, I go off on an excited rant about my different games, not leaving him time to answer any questions. I swear I can see him smile a few times, which makes me think that I definitely made the right choice.

"No no no no no! Ugh!" I almost throw my controller in frustration, but having already been grounded several times for breaking them, I set it down before rocking back into my bed. I cover my eyes with my arm, "This isn't fair! You can't be this good at this game! You didn't even know the controls until I showed you!" I lift my arm and point an accusing finger at Levi's amused face. He sets the controller down, leaning on one arm to smirk in my direction, "Maybe you're just shit."

I pause. I can barely feel the corners of my mouth moving into a dopey smile. I didn't realize I'd miss that smirk until I hadn't seen it on his face all day. I think back to our previous interactions, how I would always intentionally try to make him pull that expression. I would never admit it but it's just so uniquely him, no one else can do it like him. He has the most smug deposition, but his little dimples, straight white teeth, and subtly raised eyebrow make it way cuter than he realizes. I blush at my admission, I usually try to keep these thoughts locked away, not even allowing myself to think about it. But these past couple hours have been….nice. I don't know how to explain it but I'm really just so genuinely happy seeing him act more like himself.

I accidentally end up being silent for a few moments too long. I snap out of it before he can voice anything about my strange behavior. I spring up and grab my phone. "You should probably go…" I say with an obvious blush on my face. He stays silent a moment longer, with a seemingly confused look on his face. Then he nods, standing to get his backpack. "Can I change in your bathroom?" He asks, I nod my head a bit too aggressively and he gives me another weird glare. "Unless you gotta go, you seem constipated." He says with another smirk. This time I don't let it get me and I promptly throw a pillow in his direction. He quickly grabs it and throws it back square in my face. I groan as he walks out into the hallway. _Annnnd he's still an asshole. _

I run downstairs to the kitchen and grab a water bottle for him, and after a second thought, an apple from the counter. I jog back up, swinging my door open to find him already done changing and putting his school clothes back in his bag. "Here," I put out the food and drink, "Water, and an apple since you haven't eaten. I would get you more but you don't really have much time so, yeah." I smile as he takes them from me silently. We walk quietly down the stairs and to the door. I'm about to say my goodbyes as his hand reaches for the handle but he passes and swings around to look at me.

"Thanks. I know I'm an asshole, that's just the way I am and I'm not apologising for it but," I roll my eyes playfully at him, "I had fun. This was really nice of you. Uh. Thanks." I can just barely see a light blush on his face as he looks down at the floor. I stop myself from thinking about how cute he looks, instead I smile, "Aww are you embarrassed?" I poke him in the forehead. Expectantly, he punches my arm, causing me to grab it as I wince. "I deserved that," I say, not bothering getting mad, "I had fun too. I don't really mind doing this again. It was kinda nice seeing you outside of tutoring recently, you may even be a little nicer than I thought." He takes a step out of the door, and follow him outside. "Oi," he starts, "People tend to be nicer when they don't have a stubborn brat complaining for hours." I scoff at him as we walk down the sidewalk. We argue and banter all the way to the soccer fields.

I flip Eren the bird as we arrive at the soccer fields, he returns it with a genuine smile on his face. It throws me off a bit how nice it is, but I shake off the feeling before turning around and running up to my bushy-browed friend. He gives me a questioning look, glancing to where I left Eren standing by the bleachers. I give him an annoyed glare, understanding his insulation. I flip him off with both hands, raising my eyebrows, daring him to say anything. He just laughs, giving me a 'we'll talk about this later' look before he kicks a ball in my direction.

Practice goes really well. Even better than usual. Our last game is coming up and everyone is determined to win. I'm one of the few seniors this year, and like the others, I'm hoping to catch the attention of college scouts at this game. I'm not exactly swimming in money, so I need a scholarship, or else I can't go to college. I stop myself from thinking about it too much before I feel myself delve into anxiety and stress. We stand in a circle, listening to Coach give us a speech before dismissing us.

I run up to Erwin, grabbing my water bottle as he swigs his. He gives me the side eye as I start drinking. "You seem...better. Since this morning, I mean." He seems to choose his words carefully. I try to shrug non-committedly, "Yeah, I guess." That immediately earns me a suspicious glare. He and I both know I was with Eren before practice. Usually I would respond with an annoyed remark or insult. I curse myself for slipping. He opens his mouth to stay something but I cut him off. "Is it okay if I stay over tonight?" I ask him. He knows that I'm distracting him, but he seems to let it slide. "Of course, I'm glad you're feeling better, though." He smiles genuinely and I let my drift back over to the bleachers.

He turns his head as soon as I see him, but I can tell Eren was already staring at me. I smirk in his direction, feeling a warmth in my chest different from this morning. He turns his head back around as I keep my smirk up, crossing my arms at him. He rolls his eyes playfully, then starts getting pulled away by his sister. He sheepishly waves at me as he walks away by her side. I give a small wave back, not realizing that a small smile formed on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

I sit on the bleachers before practice, watching Levi warm-up. We hung out after school...again. This time he actually asked me if he could come over. I was shocked, it's been a week since we hung out and I assumed he didn't want to do it again. He technically came over for some tutoring a few days ago but that's different. I was embarrassingly happy after he asked me. We didn't even play video games this time, he brought a book to read so I just put on a Front Bottoms playlist and started painting. We didn't even talk until his alarm to get ready went off.

It was really nice. I'm not used to having someone around while I'm painting but feeling his presence was actually really calming. I even caught him bopping his head to a few songs, which made me feel really smug and secretly giddy.

"Hey Eren!" Armin sits next to me, I smile at him in return. "You're here early." He says, and I scratch my cheek shyly. "Well...I got here with Levi-don't tell the others!" I say quickly, checking over his shoulder to see if anyone else was here yet.

He grins, "Oh? And why shouldn't I tell them? What were you guys doing?"

I groan loudly, "Because. They'll make it a big deal." I answer the first question with an annoyed expression, but then lean back and smile. "We didn't really do anything except listen to music," I say, "We played video games at my house last week too." Armin gasps then punches me in the arm. I pretend to be hurt, dramatically falling from my seat as he laughs lightly. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?!" I sit back up and shrug.

I look back up at Levi, more people have arrived and he's passing the ball with others now. I frown as a thought comes to mind, I hesitate on voicing it though. I chew on my lip and look at the ground. I don't think Levi wants people knowing anything but I'm just so worried. I can't explain why recently I care so much...probably just realized how bratty I've been. I should make it up to him. I make my decision, knowing that I can trust Armin.

"He uh…" Armin perks up at my voice, "Well I think something's going on at his house. Levi, I mean. He doesn't want to go home, and I'm pretty sure he's been spending the night somewhere else too. That was why I invited him the first time." I can feel tense emotion in my chest and drop out in my gut after putting my worries into words. "I don't know what to do." I look off into the distance, not really focusing on anything.

Armin frowns, "Well that sucks, " He looks at me, "I can tell you're worried but…" He pauses, eyes shifting to where Levi is passing the ball to Mikasa, "...I think you're doing all you can, Eren." I look up at him, focusing on his encouraging smile. "Don't pry and just take his attention away from the issue. Maybe you can even get him to open up, huh?" His smile turns teasing, I lightly push his shoulder with a smile and blush on my face. "Thanks Ar. You always know what to say." He pats my shoulder in response.

Eventually more of our friends start piling into the bleachers in our usual spot. I stuff my hands into my hoodie pocket and lean back. It's been getting colder recently, which gives me mixed feelings. On one hand, colder weather means basketball season is coming. It's the only sport I play and am any good at, and a lot of my friends play. I could do without horseface being on the team but you win some you lose some.

However, everyone knows I'm a summer body. I love the sun, the heat, and the clothes. I hate layering up, clothes have always felt so constricting for me. I'd rather throw on shorts and a shirt and go out. But I am not immune to hypothermia. Therefore I can't just throw on a tank top and call it a day whenever I want.

"Try-outs are next week, then conditioning for two weeks." I overhear Reiner say to Berdolt. I turn towards them and lift an eyebrow, "Basketball?" I ask and they nod. Reiner swings an arm around his tall boyfriend, turning his whole body towards me. "You think we can get into varsity? Not many sophomores can do it but we I'm pretty sure we're better than most of the seniors anyway." I put my hand on my chin to think on it. We're pretty good, we've been playing together since we were little kids so I'm very familiar with our skill sets. Varsity though...

"You have an aneurysm?" A familiar voice interrupts my thoughts as he sits next to me. I turn towards him, head heavy with confusion. Levi doesn't usually come over here during practice, except that one time but that was about homework. "Miss me so much you skipped practice?" I decide to tease the senior lightly, he ignores me as he drinks from his water bottle.

He wipes his mouth as he says, "We're on a break, idiot. What were you thinking so hard about that you almost shit yourself." I laugh lightly at his exaggeration. His sense of humor is so crude and shit I don't know why I think it's funny. I hide a secret smile in my hoodie sleeve, however, weirdly touched that he's curious about what I was thinking about.

"We're thinking about trying out for the varsity basketball team." Reiner answers as he gestures to me and his boyfriend. "Hey!" Jean pipes up, sticking his head down to our level from the seat above, "What about me?!" Everyone breaks out into laughter, except Levi of course.

It's a very known fact that Jean sucks. The only reason he ever gets on the team is because everyone else at our school is even worse. He gets even angrier at our outburst, throwing all his frustration towards me as he punches my shoulder. I turn around and punch him back, almost on reflex at this point. Then I realize much too late that he has the high ground and he goes to push me onto the ground.

Instead of cold, solid ground though, I feel a warm hand on my back pushing me up before I can fall. I turn around to look at the senior. I smile, "Thanks." I watch as his face turns into a smirk, and before I can get lost in those dimples, he turns at the sound of the coach calling for him. He jumps up and sends me a wave as he runs back.

I take a second to look at his retreating form, pointedly trying not to stare at his ass, but failing miserably. I jolt when I feel someone jumps beside me and pulls my head under their arm. "Thought you said you didn't like him dude." I hear Connie say as he nuggies my head. Everyone starts laughing at my expense until I pull strong enough to get out of the hold. "I don't! Why do you keep saying that?!" I curse myself for the blush crawling my neck. I try to bury my face as best I can in my hood to hide the color from my friends. I can tell they noticed because all a sudden they're all quiet.

"Dude," Connie starts slapping my shoulder repetitively, breaking the silence. "Dude, dude, DUDE." He stops abruptly, grabbing my shoulder and making me face him. "Seriously?!" He screams.

I scoff, and push him away. "No," I stand up and face all my friends, some seem shocked and others shoot me concerned looks, "Look, no. I don't like him, at least not like that. We've established this." I cross my arms as I level them with a glare. "Are you sure about that? I definitely caught you staring at his ass." Connie grins. I try to play it cool and look at my nails in a sassy manner, "I never said he wasn't attractive."

"Are you sure he doesn't like you though? He literally just came over here just to talk to you for a few minutes." Jean says with genuine interest, surprising everyone into silence again. He blushes from embarrassment and raises his voice as he says, "I'm not ALWAYS an asshole guys! God!" He crosses his arms as everyone laughs. I take pity on him, "No, he doesn't like me. We've just been becoming actual friends recently, nothing romantic." I wave my hand a vague way, pushing the notion that Levi could like me away. I mean...that just wouldn't make any sense...

"Whatever, dude." Jean shrugs, "Honestly you fight it so much, makes me think we're actually right. Why else would it bother you so much?" I open my mouth to respond, but nothing comes out. I don't actually know why I always get so upset, I never really thought about it before. Jean gives me a smirk at my silence, which makes me red with anger. I'm so tired of this conversation, though, so I don't even bother rising to the bait.

Mikasa puts an arm on my shoulder from behind. "Are you guys messing with Eren again? Leave him alone." She doesn't give them time to respond before she pulls me away. We start to walk silently away, Armin getting up to follow us. I look over at the other players talking to each other and holding their bags. I hadn't even realized practice ended.

"Thanks, Mika." I push Mikasa's shoulder lightly, she pushes me back but there's no intent behind it. "We should have a movie night, I'm feeling mean girls." I suggest, looking in the corner of my eyes to see Mikasa grinning. I hear Armin laugh from behind us as well, "Sounds fun." He says in response.

Mikasa doesn't have to respond, I already know her answer. Her and I have always been secret rom-com/chick flick movie lovers since we were kids. She used to let me curl her hair as we curled up on the couch and watched marathons. Sometimes Armin would join in, but he never enjoyed it quite as much as us. We haven't had as much time recently though because of high school, but I think we can make up for lost time.

What college r you going to?

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I look over at Erwin to see him asleep in his bed. I sit up in my makeshift bed on the floor to look at my phone.

...why?

Elle Woods went to Harvard, made me realize I don't think I've rly heard you talk abt college before

I stare at my phone, still confused.

Who's Elle Woods? I type out.

After a few moments with no response I think he's gone to sleep or given up on the conversation. But then suddenly my phone starts ringing, Eren's number displayed on the screen. I debate my options for a moment, and then walk out of the room. With my phone still vibrating, I walk down stairs, stopping on the bottom one and sitting.

"...hello?" I say.

"I can't believe you don't know Legally Blonde." Eren says immediately, trying to sound annoyed but I can tell he's grinning.

"I don't really watch that many shows or movies, kid." I can hear him scoff in response.

"Well, obviously. I think it's about time I got you up to speed, old man. Another Movie night is definitely happening. My house."

"I don't wanna watch some shitty chick flick if that's what it is." He gasps at the insult and I stop myself from laughing.

"Oh, you'll change your mind, don't worry." I hum in response, not convinced. A short silence happens and I start thinking we should end the call before he starts talking again.

"Soooo...College? I'm dying of anticipation right now."

I'm taken back for a moment, having forgotten his original question. Nobody except Hange and Erwin know my college problems, but even they haven't gotten much out of me. But...I feel strangely compelled to tell Eren about it. He's just so much easier to talk to, especially recently.

I think about earlier that day, sneaking peeks at the determined look on his face as he painted. I never noticed the way he sticks his tongue out when he's concentrating before, then with his surprisingly good playlist playing quietly in the background. I feel a warmth in my chest again at the thought.

"...Levi? I'm sorry if you don't want to talk about it, that's cool." Eren says after the long stretch of silence.

I take a breath, not realizing that I had gone quiet

"I don't have a particular college in mind. I'm hoping to get a scholarship," I hesitate, "...for Soccer."

He gasps, and I can hear shuffling, presumptively him sitting up. "Woah, really?! That's so cool! If anyone can do it I'm sure it'd be you, you're the best player by far. Well, I mean, I don't play soccer so maybe I'm a bad judge but whatever."

I smile at his sincere response. "Scouts are watching the last game this friday, coach has some weird connections and got a bunch to agree to show up. I owe that old shit a lot." I look down and start fiddling with a loose thread on my shirt. I twist it around my finger and loosen it several times.

Eren hums agreeingly then asks, "So is it just the scholarship or do you have a back-up plan?"

I sigh loudly at that, "It's not really that easy. I don't have any fucking money, so I can't go to any college without getting a full-ride. I figure I might join the military if I have no other choice." I shrug, leaning my side on the wall. I start to feel dread and sadness spread throughout my chest, my sleepiness keeping me from locking the feelings out like usual.

I try to avoid thinking about the depressing likelihood of my future. Sports scholarships are extremely hard to get, and even harder to make a career out of it. I have good grades, but not good enough to pay for all of college by themselves. If I can't pursue Soccer then I'd rather go to war than end up like the rest of my shitty family.

"...the military isn't so bad. Well, I mean it is. But, my Mom is a veterin, and she ended up pretty happy I think." I hum noncommitedly, not feeling up to a response as my head starts feeling heavier.

"Levi?" I startle at the deep voice from behind me. I turn my head around to see a confused Erwin looking down at me. "Goddamit Erwin you fucking scared me." I scowl at him but he just gives me an amused smile.

He crosses his arms. "Who are you on the phone with? It's 1am, you should be asleep." I roll my eyes at his scolding parent tone. "So should you asshole. I'm almost done anyway." I wave him off.

He looks at me suspiciously before going back into his room. I don't hear anything from the phone so I curse and check to see if the call ended. It's still going so I put it back to my ear.

"Eren?" I ask.

"...was that Erwin?" He asks back with a small hesitant voice.

"Yeah, I'm at his house. I've been taking up residence on his floor for the past week." I respond easily, hearing a relieved sigh come from the brunette.

"Oh, okay. The floor though? Doesn't he live in a mansion? There's gotta be a million guest bedrooms." I can tell by the tension in his voice the question he's not asking. I'm glad he's not bringing it up though. I've already shared too much tonight, I don't wanna get into more shit.

"Well...his family doesn't quite trust me enough to be by myself in their house. They're super snooty and judgemental, but at least they're letting me sleep here at all so I can deal with it."

"That's so shitty, like you would even do anything. They think you're going to steal or something? That's so fucking stupid," He huffs, "Still though, the floor? Doesn't that affect your playing?" He keeps his voice down, obviously trying not to wake his family, but I can hear the anger in his voice. It almost makes me happy hearing him get mad on my behalf.

"Nothing I can't handle." He scoffs at my smug response. The playfulness comes back to his voice as he says, "Oh, of course. How could I forget you're a superhuman. Silly me." I laugh at that, "Silly you." I say back with a fond smile on my face.

"...um, Levi?" He says in a questioning, possibly nervous, tone. I hum in response.

"...I'd have to ask Mom and Dad first but well...you could maybe…" His voice trails off, not finishing his sentence.

"I could what?" I urge him on.

"...you could stay at my house?" My breath hitches immediately, listening to him as he continues, "We have a guest room that no one uses...It could just be the night before your game, if you want. Since I know you probably need to be in pique condition, a bed to sleep in would probably be good. Besides, even a superhuman can get a stiff back from sleeping on the floor for too long, ya know." He ends a bit more confidently than he started.

I feel my ears and cheeks burn hot at the question. That was...unexpected. I'm not used to this nice treatment from anyone besides Erwin and Hange. It feels different coming from Eren though...it makes me so much more giddy. I feel so moved, my heart starts beating faster as my chest constricts. I instinctually pull on the front of my shirt to hide my face in, even with no one around to see my embarrassing state.

"I uh," I start with a stubborn blush still on my face, "That would be...great, actually. If your parents say okay, of course. It's really...nice of you to offer, thanks." I finished, feeling uncharacteristically bashful.

I can hear the smile in his voice as he responds, "Of course."

My blush only intensifies impossibly at the sincerity in his voice. I hear my heart drumming away in my ears and the room feels instantly warmer.

"I-I," I internally curse for myself for stuttering, "I should go to bed. Thanks, again." I try to end the call as soon as possible.

"No problem, good night, Levi!" He responds easily, almost mocking my stuttering anxious state.

"Good Night...Brat." I click off and shove my face into my hands quickly.

Well, Fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh come on brat, you know this one." Levi holds the flash cards from one side of the couch as I look down at my lap, trying to remember the answer from the other end.

I chew on my bottom lip with a hesitant answer, "...is it the Sholes guy…Christian Sholes?" I look up with hopeful eyes. I instantly brighten when Levi smiles, "It's Christopher Sholes, but close enough." He flips to the next card.

We keep going over the different inventors for my history class for today's session. I love doing flash cards more than any other study methods. When I can do it with another person it almost feels like a game. I also get more questions right this way, and hearing Levi's often praise makes me feel funny, in a good way. Which I would never admit...out loud.

I hear the keys jangle from behind the front door. Levi pauses and turns his head towards the door as I see two mops of brunette walk in. "Oh-" My Mom says with surprise on her face, putting the groceries on the floor, "Levi! You're here." She smiles warmly, eyes sparkling. "Hello Mr. Yeager, Mrs. Yeager." He says politely, with an awkward smile on his face as usual. Mom walks over and pinches his cheeks and coos. "Aw you're so handsome. And with those manners!" I watch with a smirk as the senior blushes, I can see the tension in his shoulders from the attention. He never knows how to react to my Mom's affection.

"Honey stop that," Dad gently pulls her hand away, "You're gonna hurt him." She scoffs at him, pulling her hand away. "Oh please." She rolls her eyes, picking up the groceries and shoving half of them into my lap. "Well don't just sit there, help." She says, walking into the kitchen. "Hey-" I start loudly, grabbing the bags and running into the kitchen, "I was gonna help anyway." I say with an angry frown. She just laughs at me, putting a carton of milk into the fridge.

I start silently going about putting things away in their proper places. Now would be a good time to ask about Levi spending the night on Thursday. Perfect, actually. Mhm.

I don't say anything.

I sigh as I put cereal up in the cabinet. I'm really dreading this. I already know what Mom's reaction is going to be. I know she absolutely adores Levi, especially since he started making me keep my room and the living room clean for him. It's also no secret she's been wanting me to hook-up with him since day one. Weird for a Mom to encourage, and embarrassing to find condoms and lube with notes to Be safe! in my drawers.

I take a deep breath, deciding to just go for it and face her. "So Mom…" I start to get her attention. She hums, not looking in my direction, but letting me know she's listening. "Well I had a question for you, and you'll probably have to confirm with Dad before answering but…" She turns to look at me, lifting an eyebrow to encourage me to continue, "Can Levi spend the night on Thursday? In the guest room-I mean." I add before she can assume anything inappropriate.

She gasps, "Are you guys finally-" She starts but I groan to stop her from finishing that thought. She lightly punches my shoulder for interrupting her, rolling her eyes at my behavior. "Can I ask why so sudden at least? Last I checked you were claiming he was still just your mean tutor." She asks with a teasing expression.

"Well…" I scratch the back of my neck, "He uh...he's been avoiding going home recently. I don't know the situation but he's been sleeping on his friend's floor for the past week, so I thought he'd appreciate an actual bed." All amusement drains from her face immediately. She looks sadly towards the living room, then back at me. "Oh my...make sure he knows he's welcome here anytime. Fuck, I hate that he has to deal with that...and at such a young age too..." Her expression turns angry at the idea.

I feel my chest warm at her words, moved to have such a caring Mother. "Thanks, Mom. I'm sure it would mean a lot to him." She smiles at me, pulling me into a quick hug. As she steps back her smile turns teasing, "I still expect all doors to stay open though, Eren. I don't care what you say." She points an accusing finger in my face. I huff at that and turn to leave before she can see me blush. "Whatever, Mom." I say as I walk back into the Living room.

"Sina's numbers are looking good this season, I think they have a good chance at winning." Dad says to Levi with a hand on his chin from his position standing in front of the couch. Levi's eyes sparkle, something I never noticed before but realize has always been there when he talks about Soccer. It brings a fond smile to my face. "Rose has been doing pretty well too, though. Besides, Sina's best center got injured in the last game. I don't know if they can pull through this one without him." He crosses his arms, looking up at my tall father. I decide to lean against the side of the couch that's still unoccupied.

Dad seems to think about it a moment longer, "...hm. We'll have to see how the game turns out, but I'm still rooting for Sina." He says stubbornly. It can be very hard to change Dad's opinion, something that I've had first-hand experience with, causing many arguments between us.

I didn't realize Mom had walked in till I heard her gasp. The room turns towards her to inspect the source of the noise. "Oh what a great idea! Why don't you watch the game with us tonight, Levi?" She smiles, walking over to stand in front of the senior. "Oh no, I-" He starts to make an excuse but Mom quickly bips his nose to silence him. He stares at her finger as she says, "You should watch the game, eat dinner, then you can stay the night, since it'll be late. You're already staying over tomorrow, why not two days?" She says as if asking a question, Levi opens his mouth to protest again but Mom just moves her hand to pat his head. "I've already decided. You're staying." She leaves no room for arguments in her voice. Levi waits a very long moment before giving up and nodding his head in response. "Great!" She says, walking away to go upstairs.

Dad and I look at each other knowingly as soon as she's gone. "That woman.." He says, sighing, "Simply can't argue with her. Seems like we'll get to discuss more when the game starts." He pats Levi's shoulder on his way towards the stair, following after Mom.

Levi and I sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes. His expression looks conflicted and confused as he stares forward. I can tell he's thinking about something that's upsetting him. I start to worry that maybe we pushed him too far. "You really don't have to stay if you don't want to, Mom will understand." His head turns towards me suddenly, like he forgot I was even here. "Oh, no it's fine I guess. Your family is...really nice." I can hear the strain in his voice as he says it. I know he's trying to be detached from whatever is bothering him, and although I feel bad, I choose to not acknowledge it. I try to take Armin's not to pry and just distract. Let him open up when, or if, he wants to.

"...So, video games? We got a few hours." I smile at Levi. He tries to smile back at me but it's missing something, "Maybe later. I gotta go get my overnight bag from Erwin's first," He pauses, and I think I see a small bush on his face, but I figure I must be imagining it, "...do you want to come with me? Erwin and his goddamn mansion is like an hour away, so." He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Okay let's go then." I say easily, grabbing my jacket from the coat hanger and slipping it on. Without turning my way, Levi sits up and opens the front door. I follow him, used to him walking ahead of me at this point. I climb into the passenger seat as Levi already has his keys in the ignition. We don't talk for a few minutes as he drives. I lean against the window for a while until an idea suddenly comes to my mind, making me sit up straighter.

"Oh my god!" I start, causing Levi to jerk and swurve a bit at the sudden noise. I shrink back a bit after he gets the car straight, "Sorry, sorry," Levi gives me a venomous side eye and I smile despite it, "When we get back we should totally watch Legally Blonde!" I turn my head towards him. I see him let out an amused huff of air. "Was that really important enough to almost cause a wreck?"

"Yes, Levi. I take these kinds of movies very seriously." I say back, and he laughs shortly at me. "You mean shitty chick flicks?" He says, still facing the rode as he drives. I scoff, "I already told you, I'm determined to change your mind. You can't continue to live with such an incorrect opinion, I have to save you." I keep my voice serious despite the grin on my face. Levi laughs at me, "Okay, brat. Bring it on. I'll watch your stupid movies, but it's not going to change anything."

"Uh-huh. You say that now but, we'll see…" I shrug playfully. Levi takes one hand off the wheel and pushes my shoulder at that. I laugh loudly, "Hey! You're driving!" I yell, trying to fight his arm still pushing me. "I'm a good driver." He says smugly, giving me one last shove before he goes back to two hands on the wheel. "Smartass." I say, as my laughing dies down.

As soon as we get back, I get netflix pulled up on my TV and put on the movie. Levi and I sit on my bed, backs against the wall, facing the TV. I turned off the lights but, as per Mom's request, the open door lets in the hallway's light and brightens the room.

I know this movie so well, I could quote every line if I wanted. So I decide to pretend to watch and look at Levi from the side to gauge his reactions instead. Despite what he said, I can tell he's really getting into it. It's almost cute how honest his reactions are. I feel almost giddy watching him enjoy himself so much. I end up forgetting to pretend and just turn my head completely to focus on him, he doesn't even notice.

"That Waren guy is such a dick." Levi pinches his brows in disgust. I laugh quietly, "I know, right?" I reply immediately and he goes back to silently watching the movie. After a while I forget about watching his expressions and I find my eyes wandering around his face.

It's really unfair how attractive he is. His raven colored hair is always styled in a perfectly combed undercut with a middle part. I mull my eyes over his sharp jawline, then down his thick neck with a prominent adam's apple.

I go back up to his eyes, I can barely see them from this angle so I find myself subconsciously moving closer to see. I always thought his eyes were just grey but now I can see the dimension. A ring of dark gray fades into a sparkling silver, and small freckles of brown around his focused pupils. I wonder if anyone else has seen his real eye color before, it's so beautiful and unique. I have the urge to try to capture it in a painting, almost.

I go down his nose, I realize that it's slightly crooked, probably a soccer injury. Then to his lips. He's smiling at something in the movie, and I can't help but blush at his dimples again. I find myself moving closer without thinking. His smile is so wonderful, pretty, cute, beautiful...just everything. I feel like I would do anything to invoke that expression. I imagine what it would be like to kiss that smile, subconsciously tilting my head as I get closer. They look so soft, warm, inviting...

I watch as his eyes turn towards me, and I freeze but forget to stop staring despite being caught. We stay silent for a few moments, him staring and me still in a daze. "...what?" He says a bit breathlessly, finally snapping me back into reality. I jump back and look at the TV with a prominent blush on my face. "Nothing!" I say quickly, my voice going up to an awkward pitch. I can feel his eyes on me, but I ignore him. "I gotta go!" I say as I sit up suddenly, he looks confused, "I gotta go...pee, I mean, yeah. Be right back." I avoid making eye contact as I walk out with my head down.

I practically run into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind me and pulling out my phone to immediately call Armin's contact. I drop onto the toilet lid as it rings. "Yes?" He answers calmly, not knowing of my inner turmoil. "Armin! Oh my god Armin! Oh my fucking god I'm such an idiot!" I say frantically, but keep my voice at a whisper shout to avoid being overheard.

"Is something wrong?!" He says matching my frantic tone, not bothering to keep his volume down.

"Yes oh my god! I like Levi!" I say, pulling my hair with my free hand.

In my panic I don't even hear Armin pause until he bursts out laughing. I stand up as I whine, "It's not funny Armin!" He keeps laughing at that though, so I sit back down and frown angrily waiting for him to finish.

"Okay," He says, as his laughter dies down,"Okay, okay. Sorry. Yes. You like Levi." He says, sounding amused at me.

"Armin." I say, with a pout.

"I know, I'm sorry, really. That was just unexpected."

"Unexpected?"

"Well not the you liking Levi part, but you made me think it was some emergency."

I huff and answer with a quiet voice, "It is an emergency." I cross my arms stubbornly.

"Yeah, yeah. So what brought about this realization?" He asks.

I hesitate for a moment, "...I almost kissed him." I lift my hand to scratch at my cheek.

"You what?! Eren!" He says in a loud shocked voice.

"I know! I know, okay?!" I say back.

Armin sighs, "Eren, I'm really glad you're not denying it anymore. But please know you can't kiss your crush without explicit permission." He gives me his parenting tone.

I roll my eyes, "I know, Mom." He huffs at me, "I wasn't going to do it...I really wanted to though." I admit. He hums at me sympathetically. I gasp as a sudden realization comes to mind, "Oh god Armin! Everyone's going to give me so much shit!" I groan, "Oh god, and Jean! He's going to hold this over me for so long!" I facepalm into my free hand as I hear Armin laugh.

"Yup. Can't save you from that, sorry." He says.

"You won't say anything, right? I don't want anyone to know yet."

"Of course, Eren. I understand." He responds, and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Thanks." I say as I hear my Dad call us for dinner downstairs.

"Gotta go, thanks again." I say and hang up before walking out and- I immediately collide with Levi.

As Eren leaves the room I try to focus on the movie again but I know I can't. I was handling these new feelings so well then that brat just had to get so close to my face. I blush thinking about it, bringing up my legs to hug them to my chest. For a moment it almost seemed like...he was going to kiss me, but I can't help but to blame that on wishful thinking. That still probably would've been the perfect chance to do something about this stupid crush. But of course all my socially inept self could say was '...what?'.

I groan aloud, hiding my face in my hands. I hate this and it's literally only been a few days. I hate being a blushing mess at the simplest things. I usually have much better control on my emotions. I'd think I'm being super obvious if it weren't for him being so dense.

I hear Eren's Dad call for dinner suddenly, which makes me realize Eren never came back. I pause the movie, and get up to find him. I walk by the bathroom and I can hear silent whispering, but before I can decipher anything the door opens and I find myself falling over. My eyes widen as two hands grab my waist and hold me mid-fall and we both still. I look up and realize it's Eren and I'm extremely close to his face again. I blush immediately and wire my mouth shut, not having the ability to speak. He blushes too, and being this close, I'm sure it's real.

"...Hello there." He says as he finally pulls me the rest of the way up. He removes his hand from my waist but doesn't step back, looking down at me with a hesitant smile. I don't have the courage to keep looking at him this closely so I decide to step back. I cough awkwardly, looking away. "Thanks for catching me. Although you were the one that bumped into me." I tease him, hoping to seem normal. He laughs, I smile at that, "Whatever, let's go get food." He says, turning towards the stairs. I slowly follow him, finally getting the chance to settle my rapidly beating heart.

I hear someone behind me and I turn around to realize I forgot about Eren's sister. She looks down at me and gives me a confused frown, "What are you doing here, Ackermen?" She says with a stone cold tone. I roll my eyes at her, "You're Mom basically forced me to be here, Ackermen." I respond easily, used to her tone with me. She scowls then bumps my shoulder as she rushes past me. I scoff at that and start down the stairs.

She and I have always...not quite got along. She's the most goddamn protective sister I've ever met. She threw a huge fit when I started tutoring Eren, claiming I couldn't 'be trusted to be alone with him'. During some of our first sessions she would sit down with us and glare at me the whole time. After a while she let up a bit, though.

However, in practice I can tell she intentionally tries to out-do me and glares daggers at me most of the time. I'd complain but, for one, I don't care. But also she's really good and actually a pretty good person to keep me on my toes. I would never admit that her rivalry isn't as one-sided as she thinks, but I can't deny the good competition she brings.

I make it to the bottom of the stairs and follow the smell of food. As I walk into the kitchen I watch as Mrs. Yeager is filling plates with food, passing one to her husband when it's full and he walks over and sets it down in a spot. Mikasa is setting the table with silver-ware and Eren is making drinks. The homey scene hurts my chest, but I choose to ignore the feeling and walk over beside Eren's Mother.

"Anything I can help with Mrs. Yeager?" I know I sound overly polite but I don't know any other way to act without letting out any crude language. She smiles at me, "You can start calling me Carla, honey." She says as she frees her hands, giving the last plate to her husband. She pats my shoulder, "You're sweet but I'm good, thank you for asking. Let's sit." She moves her arm around my shoulders and takes me with her to the table. She leaves me at one of the chairs, letting me go and moving to what I assume is her own spot.

I pinch my brows slightly as I sit. I put my hands in my lap as I look down at the food. I feel guilty having not done anything to earn this food or help to prepare it. It's not very often that I get a real meal like this, relying on mostly what I can afford to make myself. I look over as Eren loudly plops himself into the seat between Carla and I. He doesn't even hesitate before diving into his food. I'd be disgusted if I didn't find it somewhat enduring.

I smile tentatively, turning to Carla. "Thank you for the food Mrs. Y-" I pause as she gives me a warning glare, "I mean, Carla. It looks great." I finish awkwardly and she smiles warmly towards me. "Of course, sweetheart. Thank you, and you're always welcome. I just wish my children had the same manners that you do." She says sweetly, then I hear her kick Eren from under the table. He yelps and looks up at her. "Mom! What was that for?" He whines, and she just shrugs and sends a wink my way. I can't help myself and start laughing at that. Feeling more comfortable, I pick up my fork and start to eat.

I feel like I'm intruding too much if I try to contribute to the conversation, so I settle to listen to the Yeagers talk. They banter and tease each other as dinner continues and I find it harder to ignore this longing tugging at my heart. I wish I belonged here but I can't help but to feel out of place. I don't belong at a family dinner with such a warm and welcoming atmosphere.

"Hear that, Levi?" I perk up as I hear my name being called. Eren's Dad, Grisha, gives me a cocky grin, "Mikasa here agrees with me, Sina is winning tonight." He gestures to his daughter. She looks mad at him for bringing me into their conversation. I feel like soccer is a safe enough subject, though, so I respond.

"You think they can win with their weakass center replacement? There's a reason they've barely played him this season." I look at Mikasa, she glares at me, as usual. I take a second to glance at Carla and Grisha after the curse word, but they don't seem disapproving. Carla actually looks weirdly giddy. "I agree he's not the best but I think Sina's strong defense will be able to back him." She says, easily accepting the challenge of debating with me. I put my elbows on the table on the table as I respond, "They're usually strong, yes. However, they still have to struggle with teams that have similar skill sets to theirs, like Rose. This game is going to be much harder since they have to defend even more, therefore I don't think they'll pull through."

Mikasa mimics my position as she says, "This game determines who goes to finals, though. Also with an injured teammate to win for, I think they'll play even better than usual." I scoff at that, "I don't believe in emotion affecting game play. If anything, it can make you distracted and sloppy." She sends me a glare, "Well I think you're wrong." She says, stubbornly. I shrug at that, knowing there's nothing else to say.

"You guys are such nerds." I turn to Eren as he teases us and kick him under the table without thinking. He winces, "Really?! You and my Mom, I swear.." He grumbles, as everyone bursts out laughing at him. "If you don't want to get kicked then stop doing things that warrant a kick, idiot." I say teasingly. He puffs his cheeks in a pout and I smile.

Carla suddenly starts gathering dishes and I rush to help her. She tries to stop me but I insist so she lets me. We carry everything back into the kitchen, putting them in the sink. I look down at them with the bits of food on them, sticky liquids and possible germs from salvia and other sources. I start to feel a familiar itch under my skin. "...can I do the dishes?" I ask, opening and closing my fists as I continue to look at them. "Oh you really don't have to-" She starts to say but stops. I can feel her glare on me before she says, "...Sure. I'll dry." She says, and I look up at her and smile.

We do our tasks quietly, me washing and scrubbing then her drying everything I pass her. I feel much calmer, and peaceful after we finish. "Thanks for letting me stay the night..." I say as I wash my hands. "You're welcome." She gives me a hesitant smile as she pauses, "Levi, listen," She starts, putting both hands on my shoulders as I finish drying my hands, "As an adult in your life who cares...I want you to know you're welcome here any time, alright? I know you're just my Son's friend and tutor but you're a good kid and I like you," She smiles whole-heartedly, "I'm always here for you and know that you will never be an inconvenience for this family." She pulls me in for a hug and I instinctually tense up at the contact.

My first instinct is to be mad that Eren obviously told her more than I wanted her to know but...I can't help but to feel grateful for the kind words. The admiration I have for this woman just keeps growing as she keeps showing me such unconditional kindness. Thawing Levi Ackermen's heart must be a trait that runs in the family, I humor. I finally let myself relax, leaning into the warm, motherly embrace. I refuse to let myself cry, despite the wetness in the corners of my eyes. "Thanks." I respond with a whisper as she squeezes me harder before letting go.

This fanfic is on archiveofourown (Ao3) as well, with an edited version of chapters 1 and 2 !!!! Please check it out if you want !!!! Thank you for reading


End file.
